


Rangers at the Wild West

by Norias



Category: An American Tail (Movies), Cats Don't Dance (1997), Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: The rangers arrive on Wild West, where they should confront a dangerous cat gang.
Kudos: 1





	Rangers at the Wild West

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Спасатели на Диком Западе](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633058) by Toona. 



> All used personages, except the 'mass scenes' participants, are (c) The Walt Disney Company and Warner Brothers, and are used here without their permission. This text may be freely distributed (but not modified) if there is no commercial gain acquired by it.

Scene: Rescue Ranger's headquarters. The pigeon had just delivered a letter.

Chip: From whom it is, Gadget?

Gadget: It's from my uncle Joe from Texas.

Dale: Ahh! Texas! Hold still, you dirty robbers!

Dale aims an imaginary pistol, playing out a typical cowboy from westerns.

Chip: Stop goofing, Dale!

Gadget: My uncle is writing that they are having serious trouble in their city. We have to go and help him.

Chip: Where do we go?

Gadget: Green Valley.

Monty (heads to his room): I think I will pick up my cowboy's hat then.

Dale: Monty, it's not yours, it's your dads!

Monty: Dad won't miss it for the time, I think.

* * *

Scene: The street of a ghost town. (For those who hadn't yet guessed, just take a look at the city from animation serial "Faiwel's Wild West adventures") Rangers, including Gadget, are dressed like the cowboys.

Dale: Wild prairies, rolling weeds, brave cowboys!

Chip: We came here for a reason, Dale.

Dale: Won't we even take a look at the rodeo, Chiip?!

Gadget: Guys! I think this is my uncle's home.

Dale is standing at the ad-pole near the mouse-sized saloon entrance.

Dale (reads): "Wild West Show! The most dangerous cowboy Largo..."

Chip: DALE!

Rangers, including ashamed Dale, are entering the saloon. Inside there is total chaos; everywhere is lying broken furniture and shattered pottery. All is covered with the sand-dust.

Dale: It was the great Largo itself... Ups! What happened here?

Gadget: Uncle Joe! Where are you!?

Monty: It seemed to be a saloon before the trashing...

Dale (looks around with big eyes): Wow! You mean - a real saloon?

Gadget: Yes, Monty. It was the best saloon in the city.

Chip is walking down from the gallery on the second floor.

Chip: Gadget, I didn't find anyone up there either. However, I found this.

Chip holds up an old hat. Monty pokes a finger through the hole into its top.

Monty: Someone has used it for a target practice.

Dale: Right. Hey, what is this? Hey, Gadget, I found a note!

Monty: It's for you, Gadget!

Gadget (reads): "Dear Gadget! Look for me at the Lucky Luigi horse-stand, you know, where it is. Be careful on the streets. Joe."

Monty: Why is he warning about the streets? We didn't meet anyone on our way here. There wasn't a single soul even at the train station!

Chip: I feel, there is something wrong.

Monty: If I can judge from the train-list, they are going through here quite often...

Chip: It is strange then, that we didn't meet anyone here! Maybe they all are hiding? Dale, you... Dale! Monty, did you see where he went?

Monty: Out on the street. He wanted to get Largo's poster for a memory.

Gadget: O gosh!

Chip: Stop, Gadget! You had better stay there with Monty. I have a feeling we all had better stay close together.

Dale (enters saloon with the poster in paws): Chip, the poster is old!

* * *

Scene: empty street. Wind is swirling dust; over the screen rolls a rolling-weed.

Gadget: We crossed two city blocks already. It looks like the city has died out.

Chip: Show me the poster.

Dale: But it is old, Chip!

Mildred: And who you are?

Camera look shifts to the middle of the street, where is standing a she-cat (Sawyer from "Cats Don't Dance") into an old dress, style of the end of XIX century.

Dale: CAT!

Monty: Gadget, stand behind me.

Mildred: Boys! Come here, we have some city-dwellers guesting!

Arrive two more cats. Voren (Danny from "Cat's Don't Dance") - the big cat in the hat and old cowboy's costume, with the sheriff's star on the chest, and Stinky - the perfect example of a slow-thinking half-idiot valleyboy.

Stinky: Yes, sheriff. I guess some of the local rats had rattled. Let's eat them.

Voren: Calm down, Stinky, we would always have time to eat them.

Chip (whispers): If something happens, let's retreat to the train station...

Mildred (releases claws): Voren, they plan to run to the station!

Voren: Let them, Mildred. If these boys so want to wait for tomorrow's train at an empty station, why are we stopping them!

The cat trio laughs.

Monty: Listen, cater! I won't hold still and let some idiot to sneer at me!

Voren: Ah, shut up, hothead! This is my city, rat, and I'M the law and order here! And if you as much as squeak against it, my colt will show you your errors!

Voren grabs for the colt.

Gadget: Maybe you will like this!

Gadget throws a small balloon at the cats. From it with the hiss breaks out gas.

Gadget: Run!

The cats are laughing wildly. They slowly stop, as the gas is blown away.

Voren: Damn! They tricked us!

Mildred: Voren, what's your law saying about this?

Voren: I know you're hungry, kitty. Don't worry, when we get them, I will let you have the first pick... Just a moment...

They look at the street. Far into the distance are seen running Rangers.

Voren: Follow them! They will lead us to their hideout!

Chip: Gadget. Where are we running?

Gadget: At the moment - to the church. They are chasing after us.

Monty: Don't worry Gadget, I will delay them.

Chip (tries to stop Monty): Don't get mad, Monty, we won't win a fight with them fist to fist!

Monty: Who said I would go fist to fist?

Monty pushes Chip after the others, then stops running.

Dale: Monty!

Monty: Hey! Voren, you are a sheep under your cat's skin! No honour at all!

Voren: WH-AAAT?!! How dare you! I will shoot you into Swiss cheese!

Monty: Only honour-less bastards do so!

Stinky: Hmm, Voren, technically he is saying the truth.

Voren: Who asked your advice!

Swings paw at Stinky, but he is wise enough - or has enough practice - to avoid it.

Monty: Hey, Voren, how about playing it by the rules? My colt is loaded and ready to make a few holes into your skin! It's the way of honour!

Dale: Show him, Monty!

Gadget (paws at her mouth): Gosh, Monty, he will shoot you to pieces!

Monty: Don't worry Gadget, he would have to win an old cowboy, not the ordinary city rat!

Voren: Mildred, set up five steps! Well, rat, won't get bear-illness at five steps?

Monty (rolls out chest): Don't bark, puppy! I tossed lassoes earlier that you went out of the diapers!

Voren: Talker! Okay, let's do it!

They both stand one against the other, paws near the weapon holders. Cat is grinning, expecting easy victory. Monty is looking up, where over the cat's head into the wind is swinging a huge poster "Welcome into GreenValley". Two gunshots. Cat curses under the fallen poster.

Monty: And now lets run like we never had!

Gadget (from the crack into church's wall): Guys, here! Quick!

Chip disappears into the crack. Dale runs to it, then looks around, then directly into the camera. Whispers to Monty.

Dale: Monty... They are asking, where you got the gun.

Monty too looks into the camera, and it is clearly visible, he is at the loss what to say. Suddenly he starts grinning. Turns to Dale.

Monty: Found under the table at the Joe's saloon.

They both crawl into the crack, Dale first. Monty pauses, looks back, toward the camera.

Monty: Yes, right. It was loaded.

* * *

Scene: The church's basement. Everywhere sits or stands mice of all ages. Most of them look very afraid.

Gadget: What happened, uncle?

Mice: Boy, you are a courageous one. Exactly a cowboy.

Monty: It's nothing! To beat such a stupid cat - it's like to spit on the ground.

Mice: Say so!

Mice: Some only that spitting part managed.

Joe: Gadget, how I'm happy that you came. I hoped that you would come with friends.

Chip: We are Rescue Rangers, Joe! If somewhere the bad guys are winning, we arrive to set things right.

Gadget: What happened to the city, uncle?

Joe: At first, cats wouldn't bother us much. But, when the humans left, they took the dogs with them. The cats finished all their reserves and then came for us. We had no chance that to drop our workshops and homes and run. The mayor tried to do something, to talk things out, but Voren ate him. Therefore, it all falls apart now...

The priest mouse: My children, our city won't give up. We are glad for your help, Rescuers. Monty, you are courageous, but you angered Voren. I don't see how that would help our case...

Gadget: Don't worry, padre. We will free this city from cats.

Joe: But how?! You are only five! And one of the five is only a fly!

Chip: We are five, Joe! Besides, how many adult mice capable of fighting are left here?

Joe: Would be about a hundred, maybe a bit more...

Chip: And you even think about giving up! We are rodents! The humans wouldn't get rid of us, and you are hiding from three cats! Shame!

Voice from the mob: What do you know about our honour, city-dweller!

Chip: I'm a rodent before I'm a city-dweller! Gadget, I have a plan! Padre, I would also need two dozen volunteers. We have to gather all the weapons left in the city.

Monty: Right, Chip! Let's skin some cats!

Chorus: Rangers, go!

* * *

Scene: the dusty street in front of the sheriff's office. Mildred had stretched out into a small shadow, clearly exhausted from hotness. Stinky sleeps on the floor, a piece of cloth tossed over his face.

Mildred (slow, annoying meow): Vo-oren! A whole day not even a single mouse-e...

Voren has stretched into the rocking chair inside the office.

Voren: Want to eat, kitty - go catch something. And stop pestering me...

Stinky (still under the cloth): Voren, I'm too hungry!

Voren: As like I'm happy from all this! Usually they were sneaking around carefully, but now, as these city dwellers arrived - they like as died out.

Dale jumps out from under the wooden walkway.

Mildred (momentarily on legs): Mouse!

Stinky (trying to be first to get the catch): Mildred, it's not fair! I saw him first!

The gunshot rings over their heads.

Voren: Hold on, idiots! I'm the sheriff here!

Dale starts to tease cats.

Voren: Hey, it's one of them city mice! Get him!

Scene: Inside some garden behind the high wall. There is a board placed over the log, on the lower end are arranged two rows of small pots.

Gadget: Okay, jump on the three! One! Two! Three!

Group of mice jump on the high end of the board. The pots fly over the wall, to land around the cats and shatter. Cats stop, then start scratch.

Stinky: Voren, what's this?

Mildred: I hate flies!

Mice on the roofs: Hurrah!

Stinky: They are everywhere!

Voren: Showed up... Darn flies, vampires not bugs! Must have pulled their own ones out, darn vermin!

Mildred (looks on her claws): My manicure!

Voren (sarcastic): Found about what to worry!

Dale runs, Voren is chasing after him. Stinky follows a bit behind.

Stinky: Voren, be careful! The rope...

Voren (face into dust, roars): You're DEAD, vermin!

Mayor (fat aged she-mouse): Drop your weapons! You are surrounded!

Voren: What are you squeaking about?

Mayor: You ate my husband, so I'm the new mayor of the city. In the name of law, surrender!

Voren: Wow! Mice with some guts! Listen, I'm the sheriff here, hear? One more squeak from your snout, and I will help you join with your husband!

Mayor: Look around, Voren.

From every window, from the roofs there are weapons aimed at the cats. Every pistol or gun is held by several mice.

Voren: You won't have the guts!

Voren shoots at the closest group. There is prolonged salvo in return. When the smoke clears, Voren is still standing, but into rags, all soothed black, blank expression on his face.

Voren: Okay, you won! I'm surrendering!

Mildred: Voren! You gave up so easy! Are you man or mouse?!

Voren: Shut up, woman!

Mildred: No Voren, I won't shut up!

Gadget: Hey, Mildred! Drop your gun!

Mildred: Again you, city mouse! Stand still, so I can hit you!

Gadget launches a small rock from the catapult. It hits Mildred's pistol and it explodes into she-cat's paws. The blackened cat is curiously looking at the blown-up barrel.

Mildred (to Voren): And why I ever put up with you! May have lived into slaughterhouse near Denver, feeding every day...

Voren: Into cat shelter you would sit into Denver, stupid ungrateful moody pest! You need worship me for the fact that I took upon me the task of getting you out of that stinkin place!

Mildred: Worship? I will show you worship!

Mildred stretches out claws and jumps at Voren. There is a catfight and screams. Fur pieces fly everywhere; dust clouds cover the fighters. All others are watching it.

* * *

Judge: The jury of the GreenValley city small animal court therefore finds the suspects guilty on all charges and declares them to be forever deported out of the city into prairies!

Shouts from the mob :

\- Right!

\- Throw them out!

\- Butchers!

\- Thought to get away with this!

Voren: Aw, shaddup, idiots! If not a few wise heads, you would still be sitting quiet into your holes, won't dare to make a squeak normally!

Mildred: Few days earlier you talked differently! (To the camera, bored) Last time I played in western.

Judge: Accused, you already had said your last words.

* * *

Scene: The train station. The cats are sitting into the steel box tied under the vagon's floor. Between the bars is visible Voren's angry face. Behind him, deeper into the cage is sitting dark Mildred. Into the opposite corner, under the cloth, sleeps Stinky.

Mice (in chorus): Happy travel!

Voren glares at the crowd with mad eyes. Train gains speed and disappears behind the turn.

* * *

Scene: City main street. The crowd of happy mice mills around here. On the colourful tribune are standing the mayor, the padre, Rescue Rangers and few important looking mice.

Voices from the crowd:

\- Cheer to Rangers!

\- Chip for Mayor!

\- Let Monty be our sheriff!

\- You are real heroes!

The poster "Welcome to GreenValley" again had been raised over the street. Rangers are - who blushing (Gadget) - who blowing up from fame (Dale).

Mayor: Silence!

The crowd calms a bit.

Mayor: As a mayor of our city, I feel necessary to say this: Rescue Rangers arrived, when our city was dying. They returned to us the freedom and we no longer fear our future!

Young mice are presenting flowers to the Rangers. One young white mouse with the pink bow in her hair, after giving flowers to Dale, kisses him on the cheek. Dale turns red.

Mayor: On the name of all citizens of GreenValley, I'm asking you to stay in our city. With your help, this desert will turn into oasis.

Monty: Gadget, you will have to speak for us all.

Dale is ready to say a speech, but Chip elbows him. There is clear disappointment written on Dale's face.

Gadget: Monty, I can't. I'm afraid!

Chip: Don't be afraid, Gadget! Say it!

Mayor: Silence!

Voice from crowd: Shut up, You oafs! Gadget will speak!

Gadget: Dear citizens of GreenValley!

Gadget is at a loss. The crowd applauds.

Voices from crowd:

\- Continue!

\- Not be afraid!

\- We wait for you!

Gadget (makes a deep breath): Thank you for your warm recei... (whispers) O gosh, what I'm saying... No, let's… (loudly) We will teach you how to build the watering dams and channels. You won't be hungry, but...

The crown is silent. Gadget turns an interesting shade of pink.

Gadget: ...we can't stay here forever.

The wild screams of protest!

Chip: We are Rescue Rangers! We defeated the bad guys in your city, but we are needed in other places too! After all there are so many criminals nowadays escaping their punishment in the world...

Dale energetically pushes Chip aside and at last gets to say something.

Dale (with wild energy): RODENTS!!!

Shouts from the mob: "Hurrah!" and "Right!!!"

Dale: Rodents!!! We fought for our rights and our name! But we are done here! Besides... it is too hot.

Mice tear up the barrier and swarm the tribune. For a moment, there is a close-up on Gadget's face - filled with fear. Rangers in panic try to run. Zipper speeds over the sea of arms stretching after him. Then the Rangers rhythmically appear over the heads of the mob. The scene colours out to the black&white photo that is moved on the wall.

The Rescue Ranger headquarters. Monty is hanging up a picture plate with a few photos on the wall. Dale looks, then holds his stomach and starts laughing madly. Soon others join him, except the angry Chip. In one of the photos there is a close-up of him doing flying movements with paws, while being in the air over the crowd of mice (head down, white eyes in fear).

Dale: Bwa-ha-ha! O, I can't hold anymore! Flying chipmunk!

Chip straightens up and bonks Dale hard on the head. Dale falls off the chair. New explosion of laughter. Chip too is laughing. Dale angrily stands up and jumps at Chip. Soon there is a wild ball of dust, from what for a moment appears paws, heads or tails. Monty is looking at Gadget. She sights, smiles at him and shrugs.

Iris out.

  


© Toona

05.24.1997, 06.27.1999

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The filming crew expresses their greatest apologies to the mister Zipper. The filmed fragments with his appearance had been severely damaged when into the montage-room broke out fire, and so had to be cut out from the final version. The guilty persons are severely punished.


End file.
